A data center may include a local load balancer and several servers. The load balancer may provide a single virtual Internet Protocol (“IP”) address that hides a private IP address of each of the individual servers in the data center such that the individual servers are not directly accessible through the Internet. As data centers become more distributed geographically and automated, (e.g., having a larger number of smaller data centers where the number of available servers can increase or decrease dynamically), it may be challenging to provide load balancing among several data centers.